You'r Life
by Castus Angelus
Summary: YUGIYOU ! Yeah somehow got deleted buy anywho...A new kid come's to class YUGI !..contain's swearing !
1. Default Chapter

_Hey this is just some thing that came to mind._

_Disclaimer :I don't own yu-gi-oh ! So no sueing !!! This goes for ALL the chapter's too !_

_You'r life !_

You walk to school on you'r skateboard. It quite warm so you just had to wear something for winter.You wear black baggy jean's, a black vest (Sport's bra underneath.The vest is one of those you wear anytime as a top.) with a black leather jacket over the top. You also have a necklace with a egyption eye on it.

On your way around the corner you bang into a bunch of squaking cheerleadr's.

_'Oh Great slapper squad'_ you think miserably.

"Oh look girl's it ______ (Your name) the loner !" They squeal, You grunt. "Whatever ...I'm going."

You pick up your board and go even faster than before before they can retaliate. 'Stupid bitch's' you mutter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

You are already at school and the bell goes ._'Fuck I'm late !'_ you think quickly.

So you ran to the locker's and put the board in.You also take out you'r book's and run to class.You pear inside the window.Luckily the teacher's not here yet.That is until you hear footstep's.You run inside and as soon as you come in you are greeted by whistling of boy's. Each and every girl glare's at you, so you just glare back at everyone trying to connect look's at you. And so you walk to the back of the class and sit on your own making sure no-one else sit's next to you.

The teacher come's in.Everyone groan's. But she continue's ignoring the class. "Today we have a new student.Come in Mr. Motou."You look up quickly to see if he is anything to be good to look at.He has tri-coloured hair and has blue trouser's with a blue jacket and choker.You also notice he had a upside down pendent with the exact same eye as you'r necklace.You look back down.And everything goes out the picture leaving you in you'r own world.

"**MISS** _____(Your name)"You jolt up looking at her bemused. "What did I do ?"you say making the whole class laugh. The teacher roll's her eye's and look's at '_Mr.Motou_' ."Please sit next to her." He nod's and follow's to his seat.You notice him look at you briefly like he was to be examining you. You look away making sure you don't 'accidently' make eye contact with you.

The lesson goes by boringly with you praying to the bell to go quicker.

It obey's. '_Finally_' You are about to walk out of class when the teacher stop's you. "Miss ____(Your name)"she begin's. "I need a guide for Mr.Motou and I need you...."

"To be his guide ?" you finish her off. You sigh 'It might be fun' you hear a voice in the back of you'r head.Yo roll your eye's at it. "Fine .Come on then ." you say and grab his hand dragging him out the class. "Stupid teacher's" you mutter . He hear's.

"Why do you say that ?" he seemed to be happy. "Oh call me Yugi."

"____ (Your name)" you say while nodding at him. "They alway's make me try to interact with other's but I prefer to be by myself." you add. He nod's understandingly.

"Yeah I get that a lot." he says. 'He ain't half bad' you think. "Well what you got now so I can show ya you'r class."

"Art room 1"

"Me too .Come on this day ain't going any quicker."

"Sure. Nice necklace by the way." You grab you'r pendent necklace and tuck it inside your vest. "Grandma gave it to me before she passed away." you stop to look at him .He looked sad. "But don't worry it was 5 year's ago. Today actually. Damn that long ?" you ask yourself.

You walk in silence for while. "What's that item around you'r neck it look's like my necklace..."You turn to see him nervous. "Why so nervous "you whisper in his ear. Yugi turn's to look at you. "The other's keep glaring at me.It's kinda un-nerving" "Probably jealous and scared.."

"Why ?" he asked . "Because of me .You see each year they do a 'who's the hottest' of the year for each year. I've won it 3 in row so they're jealous of you." He looked awed. "That's why ? Stupid." "Tell me about it . **_OI STOP STARING_** !"you suddenly shout. They turn around facing their locker's.

"Better. Come on we are already late."You satrt running with Yugi trailing behind. "Why scared ?"

"Because I also won fighting tournament three in a row.Oh and don't forget Duel Monster's Regional Champ !" and walk to the class's door waiting for Yugi to catch up. 

"Duel monster's ? I play too !" he exclaim's. You looked shocked. "R-really ?"you stammer. 

"Yeah !" You sigh happily, 'At last some-one else who actually play's !'. You walk inside the door .There go the cat noise's again. Yugi sweatdropped. "They alway's do that ?" 

"Yeah" you said while sweatdropping. "Hey you wanna come round my house later ?" You regret saying that almost immediately._ 'Why the hell did I ask that ?_'. "Sure " he said interested.

"Good .Some one that actually take's dual monster's seriously is welcomed anytime !"

And the rest of the day went quick for once.

~*~

_I know .Little .Short but sweet as they say !_

_Review and I'll be ever thankful ! If I get three now .I'll update tomorrow !Promise !_

_By the way...This was taken off the site for some reason._


	2. chap 2

_Yay I'm so happpy 6 review's !!! twice as much as I bargained for ! Here as promised.I did do some mistake's but i'm checking for mistake's and correcting them this time.I do like Yugi just that it's kinda easy to make fun of, ya hear ? **This is reposted chapter I have no idea if it get's 6 reviews again, ok ?**_

_You'r Life_

_Part 2:He's back !_

_Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! No sue !_

You sigh ._'End of the day at last.Hmm that kid's coming round I best give the address to the little guy..._'you think.And walk out the door from you'r last class and spot him.You run up to him while sporting a smile across you'r face.He spot's you and turn's walking toward's you.

"Heya Yugi .Here's my address I gotta train so come round at...say...6 o'clock ,that time ok with you?"you say while giving him the note with you'r home detail's on.He nod's and smile's at you.You'r stomach does a flipflop.'Weird...must be hungry you think with agreement to your self.

'**_Or maybe something else_**' a little voice speak's up._Yeah whatever...right ? _You shake you'r head. _Too many thought's._

"So you duel huh ?" he ask's "How long ?"

"Umm... a year maybe ?.Being regional champ's weird. I won it from some weirdo called weevle Underwood or something or other. Can't care less... He talked about revenge after though. "You smirk. "And he also said something about today's date. But I never listen...Sorry I'm dragging on...well later Yugi!" 

You turn and run to you'r locker. It open's with no problem. _Thank god, Just glad I'm not kicking it like last time._

You take out the skateboard and lock the locker.And run out. You skate all the way home,once again 'Stupid Slapper Squad' come's to cuss you but you just skate pass them yelling back 

"Can't stop ! Gotta go !Later Triple S !Mwahahahahaha !"._That was fun .Back home already ? Aaaaw!_

You pick up you'r 'board and run inside you'r 5 roomed house.And run upstair's after dumping off you'r board and shoe's and black hoodie.You open you'r door and run to you'r bed and plop down.You turn to look at the clock. 4:55 Enough time to shower.So you run into the bathroom that connect's to the bedroom while grabbing some spare cloth's a vest and short's and sweat band ,with a pair of fingerless glove's and of course undergarment's.

You keep the necklace on the thing just does'nt come off ! You tried yanking it off , but nothing ,so you forget it.

After 25 minute's you came out dressed in the cloth's you took out, and head for the hairdryer and dried you'r hair. You once again look at the time. 5:36. You decide to do training until the tri colour haired boy come's. You run to where you dumped the stuff and tidy up quickly. After that you put some trainer's on. Done. You run to the basement where it looked like a mini-gym since you live with you'r dad only, he like's to use it too.

You head straight to the bag full off sand and train.(Y'know what hang's of the middle of the wall ?)

Time passes and you hear the door.You stop suddenly and grab the nearby towel to dry you'rself off. _It's 6'oclock already ? Jeeze time fly's. _You toss the towel aside . You walk up to be greeted by a pair of violet eye's.You smile , "Time fly's good to see ya, come in already, it's cold." you move aside for him to step in. He smile's but then blush's. You wonder why until it hit's you.

"I'm gonna get changed ...come on my room's upstair's to the left...follow me !"you exclaimed. And drag him up,for the second time today, to you'r room. "Sit where-ever, Hang on a sec.."You grab the cloth's and walk into the bathroom and put a black bandana on, along with a white t-shirt and baggy black trouser's. The two clashed together perfectly. Brushing out you'r hair you smiled and returned to the guest. But before talking you grab a belt that can hold you'r deck and place the deck inside wrapping the belt round you.

"What about you'r item it's the exact same as my eye necklace."you say trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's a mill-"Yugi got interrupted by the door.You groan "Stupid door.You might as well come with me Yug." You laugh at the nickname. So does he catching on. You walk down the stair's and to the door.

You open it to reveal......

_**E**vil cliffie !!! Muhahahahahah !Please review. 10 review's !!! I have got the next chapter written up already._


	3. chap 3

Ok here is the next chapter.....!! Thankie's again for review's ! You'r Life Part 3:The challenge.  
  
You open the door to reveal.....  
  
"Weevil !! What do you want hmm ?"You ask stubbornly.  
  
"Do you not remember ?! The duel I said about ! Yugi Motou ! What are you doing here ?"he ask's rapidly.You roll you'r eye's.  
  
"He's my guest Weevil.Let's duel and get this over with already..."You sigh..He seem's to get red from anger.  
  
"I will get you _____(Your name) ! Just you watch."Weevil snapped.He yell angrily.They both turn to you.  
  
"Shut up already.We will duel now or some over time or not at all !"You say coldly , before adding "If some over time Saturday at 3 sharp the park near the fountain.Don't be late loser."You say shutting the door in his face.  
  
"That was harsh ,____(Your name)"said Yugi while frowning.  
  
"Yeah well he does'nt get it,That I'd rather not play against him.He is a pure cheater.I don't face them unless I put them in their place."You say.  
  
He shrugged, "Does'nt matter ,You where going to ask about my Item ?How about I show you ?"Yugi say's and you shrug.  
  
"How about my room first it's warmer."You suggest.He nod's and you walk up thinking about the duel.Why does he want to duel so much ?For the title ? It's just a name ...You reach the door and open leaving it open for Yugi.You walk to the middle of the room and wait.  
  
He come's in and sit's on the bed.Suddenly he shout's "Yu-Gi-Oh !!!" and bright light's appear.A couple of second's later the light's die down.You turn to Yugi and have plastered a face of shock on you.  
  
"Yugi,You have grown a couple head's you'r taller than me ! And you are more guyish..."You say looking at him.He nod's  
  
"My name is many thing's but I am used to Yami."You nod also and put you'r finger on you'r chin  
  
"You have a deeper voice also...Have you told anyone else ?" You ask.  
  
"Only a few select friend's back home.Their is a tournament being held their.The battle city .An ingenious Idea by Seto Kaiba.Going on you'r necklace is a millenium item itself.The necklace of Vision's.They have special power's to be unlocked.But that is a tale for another time. "he responded.  
  
"I'll ask my dad and uncle pegasus if I can go."You thought out loud.Yami look's shocked. "What ?"  
  
"You'r uncle is Maximillion Pegasus of Industrial Illusion's ?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm going to take over the buisness after he die's unfortunately.He live's where The battle city goes on I think...He mentioned The duelist Kingdom.And got me to watch the whole thing.I thought you looked familiar when I saw you !Come this way !"You drag him out of you'r room and into the door 3 door's from there.  
  
"This is my special room only I come in.But you seem trustable ...."You say while looking into an eye identifier.  
  
'Please state you'r name and buisness' said a robotic voice.  
  
"_______(Your name) I want to come into MY room."  
  
'Acess Granted.'You drag Yami in while he take's it all in.Theie are T.V's camera's and ton's of high tech stuff in their.You log on to the main screen and programme the Duelist Kingdom.It come's on with a list of battle's.  
  
"Computer screen 1 find all of Yugi Motou duel's.Computer screen 2 search the file's for millenium necklace of vision's.Quickly I have not got all day y'know"You argue with the computer.  
  
'Yugi Motou's duel's up now.'computer 1 said .  
  
"Let's have a look see. First match Weevil ,Hah ! Out straight away. Maco Tsunami...not a bad player but was easily defeated.Next match you watched Joey wheeler. Hmm...not half bad deck .He has red eye's ? Oh he won that of dino boy.Seto Kaiba is here too.And Mokuba too ...Shadow realm damn the card game's this mucked up?...But interesting all the same."  
  
"True ,but, the game come's from Egypt."Yami said.  
  
"Really...I'm calling Uncle Max now."You walk over to the phone behind Yami.And dial the number.Pegasus pick's up.  
  
"Pegasus here,Who is this ?"Pegasus answer's.  
  
"It's me ____ ,UncleI got something to ask..."  
  
"Oh what a pleasant surprise,What would you like ?"  
  
"I'm going to duel in Battle city and needing place to stay? Oh uncle, do you remember Yugi Motou? He is my new friend and right here actually."  
  
"Really ?You trust him enough.And you are to do the tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba? I agree I will call you'r faher buisness and tell him.You can stay at my mansion Yugiboy can stay too."  
  
"Ok thank's...Hang on a sec...Yugi I'm going to battle city and staying in Uncle mansion .He ask's if you want to stay too, It'll be fun , I promise !"  
  
You see Yami in deep thought.About a minuite later, "Sure."you nod.  
  
"Uncle he say's yes.Where is the battle city held ?And when ?"  
  
"In about a week in Domino City,home of duel moster's dear neice.I'll help you as well training wise I mean.well goodbye dear ____(Your name.) and have a pleasant time until then.I'll send a helicopter to pick you up with Yugi at 3 sharp be ready and again, Goodbye !"Pegasus goes off .You put the phone done.  
  
"Well Yami.How long are you to stay until ?"  
  
"My aibou said 7:30.It's 7:00 now."Replied Yami.You think for a moment.What about the computer 2 hmm ?  
  
You step out of you'r trance and go to computer 2.  
  
"Computer any file's ?"  
  
'1 file only.Open file ?'asked the computer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The millenium item dated 5 millenia ago.This necklace supposedly give's wearer vision's of the future and of past too.It also was said to be the pharoah's love's necklace also dated 5 millenia ago."said the computer.  
  
"Woah...weird theory."You say and shrug it off.You turn to Yami.What now ?  
  
"So your-"Suddenly the power cut's out and you can hear clicking. "Oh great another power-out.Don't worry.Computer emergency electricity please.You have to stay here tonight .The clicking was the lock's of the house so window's don't open nor the front or back door."The emergency power goes on. Good.  
  
"Come on I'll show you to you'r room .But you have to sleep in you'r shirt or something."And you guide Yami to his rooom.He turn's back to Yugi.And ask's to call his grandpa.You go back to the high tec room and grab the phone.You come back and give it to him.You also tell him to put it on the shelf when done.  
  
You go back to you'r room and strip to you'r undergarment's and hop into bed.You soon fall asleep.  
  
Done again! Next chapter soon !Review and I'll be very Happy. 


End file.
